tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Lugnuts the Clown
Lugnuts the Clown is a playable class in Special Place in Hell. He is a technician class with some tank elements. His ranged weapon is a nail gun, while his melee weapon is a wrench. Profile *Full Name: Unknown *Title: Lugnuts, the Buildin' Clown *Specialty: Technician/Tank *Occupation: Ex-Engineer, Clown *Rap Sheet: Stalking, Trespassing, Threatening, Possible Molestation. *Est. Age: Late 40s-mid 50s *Height: 6'2 *Race/Gender: Caucasian American *Eye Color: Yellow *Hair Color: Brown w/ yellow wig Backstory: He grew up with abusive parents, and his only escape was when people came to visit, which was often his uncle, who worked as a circus clown. Of course, his uncle was rarely seen in uniform, but he still thought of him as a clown after unforgettable childhood birthday parties. In his mind, clowns were saviors from his hellish views of his mother and father. He wanted to be a clown like his uncle, but his father thought otherwise. He wanted him to be a mechanic, since he had to take over the family business. He was even smacked with a wrench when his disobeyed orders. This traumatizing childhood obviously made him a psychopath when he grew up. When his dad died of liver failure, he decided it was a sign and bought clown makeup. He performed at a child's birthday party, but his seclusion from society left him terrifying the children with impressions of his own father, and insulting the parents. When the parents kicked him out, he was still attached to the children. At night, he would visit them when they slept, often leaving delicious treats and small toys for them. Playstyle Ranged His ranged weapon is a nail gun. It's automatic and shoots at intervals slightly less than a second, and each nail does 15 DP. Alt Fire: The nail gun shoots a quick burst of 10 nails. Firing rate is greatly increased, and each nail does more DP during the burst. Melee His melee weapon is a tire wrench, which swings fairly fast and does 20 DP. Special His special ability is the power to create one of four machines: * A Cotton Candy Turret, which can be automatic or manually controlled. The glob shoots out as a ball and creates a pool upon impact. The cotton candy will slow movement and cause 2 DP every second it is touching them. Being hit by the ball in midair will cause 5 DP. The turret fires at an interval of 2 seconds. Being hit by its own glob will cause the turret to become defunct. Only two turrets can be placed per map, but this number can increase on larger maps. * A Balloon Pump that when triggered will give the player a large balloon that attaches to the players back. When the player jumps with the balloon, they jump for a great distance and height, as if they had "moon gravity". The balloon can be easily popped by gunfire, but it will expire anyway after about 25 seconds. The balloon matches the class color. * A GumBomb Machine, works like a mobile version of the turret. It is a giant candy machine that gives the player a basketball-sized bomb similar to a gumball. The player will carry the bomb over their head, limiting weapon use. The bomb can be thrown, causing explosive damage to anyone it hits, as well as creating a puddle of gum that slows anyone who walks through it. The fuse only lasts 15 seconds until upgraded, so be careful not to let it explode in your hands, as it will almost always kill you. * An Ice Cream Dispenser, which equips players with an ice cream cone that boosts their stats temporarily, as well as gives them 20 HP and gives 1-3 clips of ammunition, depending on the firing rate and clip size. Much like the balloons, the ice cream matches the class' color, giving Dr. Suture Mint Chocolate Chip, Guilloteau Dark Cherry, Bloody Mary Strawberry, Lugnuts "Superman", Simon Chocolate Fudge, Silverface Cookies N' Cream, Fred Normwell Blue Moon, E-038 Orange Sherbert, and Plague Doctor Black Licorice. Stats *Speed: 1 *Range: 3 *Power: 5 *Sneak: 1 Taunts * Plays "Chopin's Funeral March" on a kazoo, ending with the blow of a paper party horn. * Inflates a balloon, but it deflates back into his mouth, somewhat enlarging his head. Appearance Lugnuts is tall, hairy, and overweight. He appears to be in his 40s or 50s. He is clad in clown makeup, complete with red nose and an yellow curly clown wig. He has dark stubble and several golden teeth. He wears a reddish-brown wife-beater tank top under faded blue denim overalls and a tan tool belt (full of both actual tools and clowny things like popsicles, horns, a kazoo, balloons, etc. He has a large yellow bow tie, as well as yellow gloves and tan boots. His signature color is yellow. Trivia *Lugnuts is inspired by, but not the same as the clown driving the Clown Van from ''Nightfall: Cryptic''. Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Special Place in Hell Category:Insane Characters Category:Villains Category:Special Place in Hell Characters